L and the Guardians
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: After L dies in episode 25, he is turned into a burrowing owl, meets Soren and the band, and trains to become one of the guardians of Ga'Hoole. But what happens when he finds out Kludd has a Death Note of his own?
1. L the Burrowing Owl

L P.O.V.

"Where's the Shinigami?" I asked the task force as I sat in my chair, worrying about what happened to Watari.

"Good question, I don't see it" Mr. Yagami said as he looked around the whole room. I heard Aizawa and Matsuda, say things like 'It disappeared' and 'What's going on here?' I was wondering the same things they were at the moment.

"Everyone, the Shiniga-" 'Th-Thump' I was cut off in the middle of my sentence as I felt my heart stop beating. I felt faint, and I fell out of my chair. Light ran over to me as I hit the floor, I was having these strange hallucinations of owls in armor, like knights in medieval times. My thoughts were interrupted by Light making an evil smile at me, I knew it, Light Yagami was Kira. I was just too shocked for words, so I just closed my eyes as I saw a big snowy white owl spirit fly toward me as I closed my eyes. All I could hear then were church bells and that same owl spirit flapping it's wings until my hearing stopped working, was I going to die? I did not know.

Soren P.O.V.

I was assigned by Ezylryb to go with Barran in the search and rescue chaw to see if there were any owls that needed help, along with some of my friends as well, Digger, and Gylfie. I was flying over a forest to see a burrowing owl sleeping by an oak tree, it looked like Digger, only he had dark circles under his eyes.

"Barran, I found a burrowing owl sleeping by the oak tree down there" I said to Barran as she turned to me.

"Take us to him Soren" she said as she nodded to me.

I took them to the bottom of the forest to see the burrowing owl still sleeping against the tree. He looked very tired, and yet so ill. Maybe he was sick, or he was attacked by a scout owl from St. Aggie's or something. As we landed we noticed he was whispering weird things in his sleep, if I understood correctly, he said the words Kira, Light, Death Note, and Shinigami. What in Glaux is a Shinigami? I started to get a little worried when he started struggling and sweating in his sleep, so I decided to wake him up, I shook him a bit, but no good, I slapped him across the face with my wing, but still nothing, I then found a little puddle underneath my talon, so I splashed him, and this time it worked. He woke up all startled, now I regret waking him up. He rubbed his eyes with his wing and looked up at us, as soon as he saw us, he hid behind a bush that was nearby. I walked over to the bush to see the burrowing owl trembling and whimpering. I came over to him and started talking to him.

"Are you okay? You seem very sleepy, not to mention very ill" the owl just stared at me with his confusion in his sky blue eyes.

"You talked, but you're an owl" said the burrowing owl as he pointed at me with his wing. I was a bit annoyed by that statement, and spoke back in retaliation.

"So what? Your talking too, and you're an owl" he looked shocked after I said that. He ran over to that puddle I splashed him with and looked at his reflection. He just screamed really loud. Gylfie put her wing over his beak to get him to stop, and pretty sure it did. I went over to the owl as he was recovering from his shock and spoke again.

"What's your name?" he was very timid and reluctant to answer that question, but he looked up at me and answered.

"Ryuzaki" Ryuzaki? That was the weirdest name I've ever heard in all the Owl Kingdoms, but hey, nobody was meant to be perfect.

"I'm Soren, these are my friends Digger, and Gylfie. And this is Barran, she's the queen of Ga'Hoole" I said to him as I introduced him to everyone. He gave me that confused look again.

"Ga'Hoole?" he asked me as he was kicking the dirt with his talons. I spoke back to him.

"Ga'Hoole is home to the Guardians, which are powerful warriors that protect the innocent, and vanquish evil in all the Owl Kingdoms" he looked surprised after hearing that. I looked at him and asked him another question.

"Can you fly?" he only shook his head instead of saying no. I looked at Barran and she nodded to agreeing to carrying him, Barran looked to the other as she swooped up Ryuzaki into her talons.

"Mission complete, We'll head to the Echidna to give him medical attention, after that we'll head back to the great tree" as soon as she flew into the sky with Ryuzaki in her talon, we all flew up to get to the sea of Hoolemere.

A/N: Okay I was reading AvatarCat12's The Last Airbender and the Owls of Ga'Hoole, while watching Death Note episode 25, and this came to mind. AvatarCat12 you are my hero when it comes to writing crossover fan fiction, I hope you like it. Please review, thanks.


	2. Who's Kira?

Gylfie P.O.V.

It took us more than half an hour to get to the Echidna, we rested only when Ryuzaki had to eat, but he kept saying he only eated what he called 'Sweets' instead of rats, voles, and other creatures. Then Ryuzaki said he would try it, he took a huge bite out of the mouse that Soren caught him, he said it was delicious, and he finished the whole thing. But that was only fifteen minutes ago, now we were just landing at the Echidna's island after being lead there by his crows. We set Ryuzaki down so that the Echidna could treat his wounds. We watched as the shaman treated the burrowing owl's wounds, after a while he stared into Ryuzaki's eyes in confusion.

"Yes? What is it, Mr. Echidna sir?" he asked as the Echidna kept looking into his eyes. He turned to us to say something.

"This owl is an 'Other'" we all gasped at that very part. The Echidna turned back to Ryuzaki and waved his staff above his head, he swirled it around his head a few times until a little green ball of light came out of Ryuzaki's head. The ball grew larger, and we started to see something inside it, there were Others in one big room, one was sitting weirdly, and he happened to look exactly like Ryuzaki.

"Everyone, the Shiniga-" 'Th-Thump' that Other suffered a heart attack, and fell out of his odd looking perch, another other caught the Other before he hit the floor.

"Ryuzaki! What's wrong?" one of the others said as he ran to the Other that was laying down, helpless on the floor. I just realized something, that Other that just had the heart attack was Ryuzaki. We all noticed that the other that was holding Ryuzaki was smiling sinisterly at him. After that he closed his eyes.

The little green ball went back into Ryuzaki's head. I can't believe it, Ryuzaki was an Other, but turned into an owl after dying from a heart attack.

L P.O.V.

I looked at the other owls as soon as that little glowing green sphere went back into my head. Soren, who was the barn owl, came up to me and asked me something.

"What happened Ryuzaki?" I was expecting that he would ask me that. As soon as Soren backed up a bit I told them my story, the story of Light Yagami, Kira, the Death Note, and the Shinigami.

They all seemed amazed as soon as they heard my story. Soren spoke up.

"So let me get this straight, you're an Other, or as you would say a 'Human' and one of the greatest detectives in the 'Human' world that is known as L, but Ryuzaki is just an alias. You were currently hunting a mass murderer who only kills those who have taken advantage of or hurt the weak and Defenseless, who is referred to as Kira, and one of the top suspects is a teenage 'Human' named Light, who you just found out was Kira before you died. The weapon he used to commit these killings was a magic notebook that is called the 'Death Note' and that it allows you to kill someone just by writing their name in it while visualizing their face, and whoever possesses a Death Note is followed by a creature known as a Shinigami, or a god of death. The Shinigami that was possessing the Death note at the time was named Rem, and that you suspect she killed you and your friend that was named Watari, correct?" I only nodded to let Soren know his summary of my story was correct. Barran looked at me and patted my back with her wing.

"Ryuzaki, I'm sorry that you were betrayed by the Other that you thought was your best friend, but turned out to be Kira. But that doesn't mean you can't still fight to protect the lives of the innocent, would you like to join us as one of the Guardians of Ga'Hoole?" I liked the sound of what she said, it's true that I still wanted to help people. Before I could answer her question I felt a weird feeling in my stomach, I was coughing and gagging, but then something out of my mouth, or beak rather, came out of my mouth. It was a small black ball with bones, hair, and it was black.

"Don't worry Ryuzaki, it was just a pellet, every owl yarps up pellets. It's basically the fur and bones of rodents you eat, or any part of it that is indigestible" Barran said as I looked at the small black thing, embarrassed. I then took a huge breath and replied to Barran's question.

"I would love to be one of the Guardians miss Barran" I said as I bowed to her. She smiled and nodded, she said I would have to learn to fly if I were to get to the great tree. Soren taught me how in just two minutes, I had to spread out my wings, tilt them forward a bit, flap then jump and there ya go, I could fly. After that small form of business, Barran addressed the other owls.

"Alright everyone, back to the tree" after she said that, we all followed her back to the great tree of Ga'Hoole. I wonder what it will be like there.

A/N: Okay that was chapter 2, you're gonna see the rest of the band at the great tree, and that L will have to explain his situation to the other Rybs of the tree. Please review, thanks.


	3. The meeting, and Kludd's Death Note

L P.O.V.

As we flew back to the great tree I kept looking to see the sun setting over the sea. Digger yelled to me something I didn't realize.

"We're here, Ryuzaki!" I looked up to see a big great tree. Ga'Hoole was the most beautiful place I've ever seen since I came to Japan to solve the Kira case. Soren, Digger, Gylfie and Barran landed on the platform as soon as I did, Barran came up to me and spoke.

"Come Ryuzaki, The other Rybs and I will have a meeting that you will attend, to see if you are worthy to become one of the Guardians, alright?" I looked up into Barran's emerald green eyes. I replied back politely.

"Yes, Barran" Barran then took me to one big part of the tree that looked like a big courthouse. I Saw a bunch of owls that were on high perches, while I was on one of the lower perches.

"Guardians, my lovely wife Barran has called you here to address an urgent matter of business. Ryuzaki, I am Boron, Barran's husband, and the King of Ga'Hoole" the other great snowy white owl said to me as I looked at him. Barran looked down upon me and spoke to the council once again.

"Guardians, we have a young burrowing owl named Ryuzaki, who has suffered the most massive fate, and wishes to be one of the Guardians of Ga'Hoole. Ryuzaki, tell us all your story please" I only nodded respectfully after Barran said that last part. As I told my story I heard a lot of the owls mutter things that I knew, were out of shock. As soon as my story was finished with my story, the other owls started talking to each other.

"The Death Note? Would something like that even exist?" this was being said by a female burrowing owl.

"Apparently so, How else could Kira kill his victims with hearts attacks and so-on?" this came from Barran with a serious tone n her voice.

"What surprises me is the creature that the 'Others' refer too as a Shinigami, or rather, a God of Death. But what also surprises me is the Shinigami eyes, which allow someone to see somebody's name and lifespan" this came from an only whiskered screech owl that had a squint in his left eye, and one of his talons appeared to be missing. After that, Barran spoke up.

"Ryuzaki, from now on you shall be a Guardian in training. Soren, Gylfie, Digger, Twilight, and Otulissa will help you train throughout all Chaws until you are selected for a Chaw of your own" I nodded in reply, after she dismissed the meeting, I saw Soren and a few other friends outside the courtroom.

"Ryuzaki this is Twilight, Otulissa, Mrs. P, my nurse maid, My parents Noctus, and Marella, and my sister Eglantine. Guys, this is Ryuzaki, he's something that the 'Others' call 'L'" They all looked pretty friendly, so I just waved my wing hello. I was about to tell Soren and the others what the council was having me do, but Soren said he was outside the courtroom overhearing everything. I could tell that training would be tough, but there was nothing I couldn't do, now that I had become and owl, and learned so many things about my new body. I also could tell that things were going to get interesting from here on out.

Kludd P.O.V.

Nyra was sitting next to me as I looked up at the sky from the cliffs of St. Aegolius. I was thinking of a weapon that I could use against the Guardians, and my brother Soren. I was hopeless without a weapon, but I needed one fast. I saw a little black notebook fall out of the sky and right in front of me, I picked it up. The cover said 'Death Note', I flipped to the first page to see there was a 'How to use it' page. I read one of them out loud to myself.

"The mortal whose name is written in this note shall die" Ooohhh, I can't wait to use this against Soren.

A/N: Okay that was chapter 3, L is now a Guardian in training, and Kludd found a Death Note, and plans to use it against Soren and the Guardians, the next chapter is gonna be training day. Please review, thanks.


	4. Training dayThe Wolf

L P.O.V.

I just kept looking at the night sky, it was so peaceful during the night. I just kept looking at the night sky until Soren came up behind me.

"Ryuzaki, it's time for your first day of training" he said to me as I took my eyes off the sky. I just nodded and followed him. My first Chaw I had to train in was Weather Interpetation, all I had to do was fly into a storm and gather it's substances for the tree. I tell you it wasn't easy, there was wind blowing in my face, and rain, and any other stuff you'd expect to find in a storm. As soon as the all of us landed, the Ryb teaching the Chaw, who was named Ezylryb spoke to us.

"Good work young Guardians. Tomorrow I'll teach you how to fly into the eye of a storm without getting hurt" that was all he said before he dismissed us. I followed Soren to the next Chaw, which was Colliering. All I had to do was pick up hot coals with my beak, this wasn't easy either. I did manage to get ten hot coals into my beak, if I had anymore in there I would've chocked. After that all the other owls were cheering my name since I had the highest number of coals.

It was now lunch time, and they had what I thought they didn't have, cake! I just dug into that cake.

"Wow, you sure like cake don't you?" said the Short-eared owl, who was named Otulissa. I remember meeting her yesterday when Soren introduced me to all of his friends. As soon as I finished the cake, which I was told had been called "Milk-berry cake" I dug in on some grubs, I hadn't had any food since I died in the Kira task force headquarters. As I was eating, I noticed a younger female barn owl with silver fur come to the table.

"Hi, Ryuzaki! You remember me? I'm Eglantine, Soren's younger sister" she asked with a huge amount of joy in her heart. I nodded and rubbed the fur on her head, she was so adorable looking, and cute. I notice that the others left the table to go to what appeared to be a campfire, and there were owls dressed in spiritual costumes singing an occult song, I joined the others in their dance.

Eyes black, and big claws. And it's poison, and it's blood. Big fire, big burn. Into the ashes, and no return.

Woooooooooooooo, Woooooooooooooo, Woooooooooooooo, Woooooooooooooo, Woooooooooooooo.

We took you right from, your mother's womb. Our temple, your tomb. Give me you hand, but not pawned. The poison is blood.

Woooooooooooooo, Woooooooooooooo, Woooooooooooooo, Woooooooooooooo, Woooooooooooooo.

We have been calling, black paw, who's soaring?

We go out in the morning, down the trail to somewhere.

You are the sound that I hear, you are the sound that I hear. We're not standing, we are falling.

!

!

That was pretty much how the rest of the evening was for us. We danced until it was time to sleep.

A/N: Okay, that was chapter 4, the song that L and the band was dancing to was called "The Wolf" by Fever Ray, from my second favorite movie, Red Riding Hood. In the next chapter, Kludd is gonna see a real, life-size, Shinigami. Please review, thanks.


	5. Sidoh

L P.O.V.

I just woke up groggy as always, it wasn't a coincidence since I never really sleep at all. As I went to see a marvelous sunset, and that Digger was watching it all alone, and sighing. I walked up to him and asked him something.

"Why are you so sad Digger?" Digger immediately noticed me and spoke back.

"Oh, hey Ryuzaki. It's Sylvana, she's the Ryb of the tracking Chaw, and I'm madly in love with her. I tried to talk to her this morning but, she pushed me away when I tried to offer to treat her to breakfast" Digger said as he started to sob. I understood the situation between Digger and Sylvana well. I had issues like this too when I was at Wammy's House. I patted Digger with my wing and spoke.

"Digger, I know how you feel. When I was an 'Other' I was in love with a girl named Linda, we spent every moment of the day together. But then when Watari told me that I had become L, Linda broke up with me because she thought I wanted to be away from her, but she didn't want to hear what I had to say about it" Digger stopped crying and looked up to me as I looked out into the ocean and the sun rising over it. Digger was a burrowing owl just like me, so it was like we shared emotions or something.

"How about this? Tonight at the bonfire, you ask Sylvana to dance with you to the next song. If you can do that I can assure you that Sylvana's heart will fall for you" I said to Digger, providing him with an opportunity to get Sylvana to see what a kind, sweet, and funny owl he really is. Digger only nodded in reply to my idea, I knew this would be a good idea.

A few hours later it was nighttime and Sylvana was sitting near the edge of the tree staring at the moon reflecting off the Sea of Hoolimere. I turned to Digger and spoke.

"Alright, now is your chance, go" Digger took a deep breath and walked toward Sylvana.

"Why so lonely Sylvana?" Digger asked after she heard his voice. Sylvana did look sad, she spoke with sadness in her voice as well.

"Digger, I want to apologize about the way I yelled at you this morning, I was just so stressed with my duties of being a Ryb" Digger shushed her and patted her back with his wing.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Digger asked as he snuggled up with Sylvana as she stopped crying.

"Yes, yes I would Digger" that was what I knew she was going to say. Digger and Sylvana walked back to the center of the great tree and started dancing. They were smiling, and laughing, and having such a good time that I couldn't resist smiling to see Digger like this. After their dance was over, Digger did something I never expected. He kissed Sylvana on the beak! And what else is, she didn't fight back, she just closed her eyes.

"Ryuzaki, you are a genius" I said to myself as I solved the case of Digger, the lovesick burrowing owl.

Kludd P.O.V.

I just saw as the five moon-blinked owlets drop to the floor after having heart attacks. This proved the Death Note actually worked, now I had to try it on Soren and his precious Guardians. But there was one problem, I didn't know my last name. Soren and I shared a last name, but if I was gonna kill him using this notebook I need to know his last name, Ma and Da said we were forbidden to know our last names until we left the nest, so I am doomed unless I find a way to get Ma and Da to confess to us. Then all of a sudden the notebook flew out of my hand and onto my head, as I took it off I saw what appeared to be a mummified owl, wearing a shredded brown cloak. I just screamed and fell to the floor.

"What's the matter Kludd? Ever seen a Shinigami before?" a Shinigami? I just laughed in fake amusement. Then the Shinigami spoke again.

"If you don't want everyone to think you're crazy, pass the notebook around to they can see me too" I picked up the notebook with my wing again and turned to Nyra, Jutt, and Jatt.

"Please, touch the Death Note so you can see the Shinigami" Nyra turned to Jutt and Jatt and nodded, they all did as I said and touched the notebook. Then they all started screaming, and started throwing hot coals at him in an attempt to kill him, but it didn't work.

"Nice try, you mortals can't kill a Shinigami" said the creature as it looked at us. I walked up to it and spoke.

"What is your name Shinigami?" the Shinigami bowed to me as held the notebook in my wings once again.

"Sidoh" the Shinigami said to me while kneeling. I smiled sinisterly and spoke again.

"Well Sidoh, welcome to the Pure Ones"

A/N: Okay this was chapter 5, my Easter gift to all of you. Please review, thanks.


	6. L the Guardian

Kludd P.O.V.

This Shinigami, or whatever they call it provided us with some valuable information about the Death Note, Sidoh was now officially one of our allies. I saw that Sidoh was eating something that was called 'Chocolate' I thought it looked so good, I held out my talons to Sidoh, and he handed me a piece. I opened my beak and took a bite out of the chocolate, and my eyes were closed with happiness, I thought it was too good to be true, chocolate was amazing. I pulled out my Death Note and looked at the cover, I knew something good was gonna come out of finding the Death Note, and that good thing was gonna be the death of my younger brother Soren.

L P.O.V.

I was just finished with Colliering class, Soren, Gylfie, Otulissa, Eglantine and I were having lunch together until Strix Struma the spotted owl came to the dining hallow to make an announcement.

"Ryuzaki, Boron and Barran have called you for an important meeting" she said as I took a bite out of my mouse. I nodded and followed Strix Struma to the parliament room.

I sat on the lower perch while the other Rybs stared at me. Boron and Barran took their perches and looked down at me.

"Ryuzaki, you have shown such amazing performance in all Chaws since you first arrived at the great tree. Instead of placing you in a Chaw, we have decided to make you the Ryb of your own Chaw, the L Chaw, and as one of the Rybs, you will also be one of the Guardians of Ga'Hoole" I was amazed at what Boron said to me. I thought this was just was just a dream that I didn't want to wake up from, but I realized this wasn't a dream, and that this was actually happening to me. Bubo, the tree's blacksmith, walked to me holding a bronze helmet and bronze talons. I bowed as Bubo put the helmet on my head.

"Ryuzaki, we are honored to have not just a brave owl, but L, the 'Other' world's greatest detective" Barran said as Bubo was finished putting the helmet on my head. I rose up and looked to them.

"The honor of being a Guardian, and to fight alongside you guys is the true honor" I said as I saw my reflection in the reflective globe that was behind my perch. I saw Soren and the others behind me at the entrance to the parliament hallow. Soren nodded and smiled to me, as I was officially acknowledged as the Ryb of the L Chaw, and...A Guardian of Ga'Hoole.

A/N: Now L has become one of the Guardians, and Kludd is planing to do something to Soren by using the Death Note. Please review, thanks.


	7. Story Time

L P.O.V.

Boron and Barran said I would start teaching my new Chaw tomorrow, as of the rest of the day I had off. I went to look for Soren, after a while of searching, I found Soren in a small Hollow in the center, and there were owlets surrounding him. I stood outside the hollow and listened to what Soren was saying.

"For as we know, Nyra escaped, and Kludd? Well Kludd was never found" Soren told the owlets. I all of a sudden noticed Soren's eyes were on me, the owlets' eyes were on me as well. Soren pulled me into the middle of the room.

"Everyone this is Ryuzaki, the Ryb of the L Chaw" Soren told the owlets as I was in the center of the room. The owlets' eyes were widened by amazement.

"Hello Ryuzaki" all the owlets said while I stood there looking completely nervous. I just said 'Hi' and waved my wing to them. One of the owlets looked up at me and spoke.

"Do you know any stories Ryuzaki?" I just giggled a bit and spoke back.

"Yes I do, I know the story of Kira" the owlets all looked at me with awe. The one that spoke before asked me something else.

"Can you tell us about Kira? Please Ryuzaki?" I looked to Soren. He nodded and spoke again.

"Try not to give them daymares okay?" I guess Soren was referring to what we humans call nightmares. I nodded in response. I turned to the owlets and started to tell my story.

"There once was an 'Other' named Light Yagami, he was growing up in a world filled with destruction and crime, until he found...The Death Note, a notebook that could allow him to kill anyone he wanted just by writing their name in it while visualizing their face in mind. He used the book to kill criminals, and anyone who dared pose a threat to society, but nevertheless, he knew killing was wrong. The public started calling him Kira, even though the public had no idea who Kira's true identity was. I was investigating this matter for myself, and bring Kira to justice. I met Light Yagami when I asked him to help me with the investigation, but I didn't know that before he agreed to help me, he gave the Death Note to another 'Other' but we didn't know who it was. After a while we found who Light gave the notebook to, and we also found that whoever has the notebook is followed by a Shinigami or rather a god of death. After a while we took the notebook and studied it, but when there was an emergency, I felt my heart stop beating, I fell to the floor and died. But before I died I saw Light smiling at me, I knew he was Kira, but I couldn't say anything, I just closed my eyes. Then after that I wake up as an owl, The End" the owlets cheered and clapped. I could tell that everyone including Soren enjoyed my story. I never wanted to stop being an owl, it was so amazing for me.

A/N: Okay, in the next chapter, they'll find out about the Pure Ones' Death Note. Please review, thanks.


End file.
